Never Give Up Your Dreams
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Erik has a nightmare, and Mumble comforts him, telling him no matter what,he'll be proud of him. FLUFFY! X3


**This is the only Happy Feet fanfic with Erik? o3o Weird.**

**Anyway, I saw Happy Feet 2...I WANNA SEE IT AGAIN SO BADLY! DX It was so adorable! But my friend Julia hasn't seen it yet, and she co-wrote this with me..so, I tried my best not to give out too many spoilers.**

**We hope you like it!**

**We do not own Happy Feet nor any of its characters.**

**...**

Mumble and the other penguins were fast asleep. he was nice and warm, totally relaxed.  
>There was a small stir beside him. A little penguin baby opened his eyes wide, his body shaking. Erik's bright blue eyes were clouded with tears.<p>

Erik slowly looked up and nudged is father. "P-Pa?" he stammered. Mumble stirred a little, his eyes fluttering open a bit.

"Daddy!" Erik said, alittle louder.

Mumble blinked and looked down at his son. "what is it? what's the matter Erik?"

"I had a bad dream," Erik frowned.

Mumble chuckled. "aww, it's all right now son" "it w-was really REALLY scary!" Erik whimpered. 

"Well, could you tell me what it was about?" Mumble asked.

Erik swallowed, his tears now coming out of his eyes, "I dreamt that..that I was out with Atticus and Boadica..and then a leapord Seal came out of nowhere, and started chasing us. I-I saw you and yelled out to you, but you didn't look at us...a-and Atticus and Boadica were gone..and I was alone..and...and.." he started crying.

Mumble frowned and put his flipper around his son. "oh Erik, it's all right now" "b-but it was so real" Erik said quietly.  
>"I know..but its just a dream!" Mumble said. Erik swallowed and whimpered, nuzzling closer to Mumble.<br>Mumble sighed, hugging his son closer. "it's all right now, try not to think about ti Erik"  
>Erik looked up at his dad.<p>

"You promise?" he squeaked out, tears rolling down his face.  
>Mumble nodded. "yes, i promise" he smiled a little, leaning down and nudging his son with his beak.<p>

Erik smiled alittle at the nuzzle.

Mumble chuckled. "feel better now?"

"Alittle.." Erik said.

Mumble smiled. "good. just try to think happy thoughts and you should be asleep again in no time... no nightmares this time"

Erik nodded. The small penguin still looked down and shuffled his feet, unsure.

Mumble sighed. "you want me to stay up with you? we could talk until you fall asleep"

Erik nodded.

Mumble smiled. "all right then" he moved to a sitting position, motioning for Erik to sit beside him.

Erik sat beside him.

Mumble smiled a little. "anything you want to talk about?" 

Erik nodded, "Dad, how did you start dancing?"

Mumble chuckled. "well son, it's always been natural to me... i've been dancing for as long as i can remember"

Erik blinked, "How long can you remember?"

"pretty far back actually" Mumble said. "i remember that everyone didn't really enjoy my dancing"

Erik blinked. "But, everyones dancing now," he said, confused. "How could they have hated it?"

Mumble sighed. "well, it used to be our custom for all the male penguins to sing to attract a mate... the problem was i..." he chuckled. "...i never had the best voice in the world. but then my dancing made it possible for us to, in a way, communicate with humans. after that, everyone picked up on dancing" he smild a little. "and everyone's been dancing ever since"

Erik nodded. He knew his father never had a good singing voice, and he had to keep quiet. Even if it was tempting, he had to.

"Well..I can't dance," Erik sighed.

"there's nothing wrong with that Son. you're sure to be great at something else.. and i'll always be proud of you, no matter what"

Erik nodded and smiled alittle.

Mumble smiled and hugged him. "never give up your dreams Erik" he said quietly.

Erik felt his smile grow as he hugged back.

"Thanks, Dad.."

"any time Erik" Mumble said. "you can always talk to me about anything"

Erik nodded.

Mumble smiled. "let's try and get some sleep now Son" he yawned.

Erik yawned and nodded, his head already leaning against Mumbles arm comfortably.  
>Mumble smiled, slipping his arm around him. "goodnight Erik" he said softly.<p>

Erik was already asleep.

Mumble smiled, slowly closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
